fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunset House
Added the Statue Poses to the section mentioning it, edit it as you please, but please keep it there, i have proved these poses to be true on three games now. If anyone needs help with the poses add me Gamertag: DaBlackDruid 18:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) If you turn your safety off, you can actually kill the statues. However, if you put the remaining statues in the correct position, the house can still be made normal again. I don't know if the statue I 'killed' was in the correct position before I killed it. - Toughprism I've changed that it is either the Warhammer OR the potion that's in the original house chest as it implied that you got both. Actually this page really needs editing and updating to be what really happens because it's phrased totally wrong. I tried this place twice and I only got a potion in the original house and it was written on here like you got both the warhammer and a potion, or as if you needed to do one orb before the other to get a weapon rather than the potion.. This quest is completely random and this page makes it out to be much better than it is for getting items and it reads as if you can get ALL the weapons listed. Vote for removal of weapon list You can obtain any of the randomly placed Legendary weapons. I think there are only 3 non randomly placed legendary weapons which are these: Gnomewrecker, Tenderizer and Bonesmasher. So I vote for the list to be removed as its useless cause you may as well list all other 47 legendary weapons. Alpha Lycos 09:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Information In the last locked room in either side of the house is a chest that contains either a random weapon or a potion. The first chest you open gives you a weapon, and the second a potion. This isn't true, in all three of my saved games I've gotten the potion first from the derelict side and then the weapon from the clean side which makes sense since you can access the derelicts side chest when you first enter Sunset House. 22:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Location How do I even get to the house? Which region do i go through? Do I have to wait till a certain point is reached in game? --Geotexan 00:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sunset House is reached through Mourningwood. You can travel there as soon as you defeat the Hollow Legion at Mourningwood Fort during the main quest. Just follow the path from the fort until you pass through the large open cemetery. After that, stay straight for just a bit (don't follow the path to the right into the "trenches") and you'll see some large black gates. This is the exit to Sunset House. TheIndifferentist 01:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Proven Multiple Indipendent Games "It should only take four presses of the action button (A on Xbox, E on PC) in front of each statue to complete this part of the quest, if none of the statues have been moved before. This has been proven on multiple independent games. ". I can confirm that this statement is incorrect. It is absolutely correct for the Xbox 360 version of the game (exactly how I did it for that version), however, for the PC version I had to move all 4 of the statues. 23:43, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not sure about what you're saying is incorrect. You still have to move all four statues on Xbox; you have to move each of the four statues, four times. Can you explain how the PC version is different? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Trivia *This house is owned by Chesty, as he says in one of his notes after you play chess with him, "And I give you my house". * It is likely he considers it "his" house due to his use of the house (and surroundings) as his personal "playground". It can also refer to his (nefarious) spiritual possession of the house as a malevolent entity, occupying the dreams of its inhabitants, causing their deaths and the house to be burnt down.